1001 Drabbles
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: A range of drabbles and writing exercises revolving around Rei and the rest of the Sailor Moon family.
1. Crossroads

**Crossroads **

Life isn't supposed to be easy or simple or even fair. As you grow up you quickly learn the truth about the world outside. It's not as nice and cosy as your mother makes you think. In the real world no one cares about your opinion or your feelings, they honestly don't give a shit about you. As you get older you realise this and many other things about life.

You've had a pretty crap childhood. Your mother died while you were still young, but she did the best she could for you while she was alive. After your mother's death, your father wanted nothing to do with you so he shipped you off to the shrine where your grandfather lives. As a result of your fathers behaviour you no longer trust men . . . or people in general for that matter.

As you approach the age of maturity you reach a crossroad in your life. That's the point where you realise there are two possible roads your life could take. As you stand there at the crossroads contemplating which path you intend to take, you look back on your life. You look back at all the crossroads that have brought you here, the ones where you made conscious decisions to follow a path and the ones you didn't even realise you took. The times where you stood alone and the times you let others push you in directions not your own. You wonder where your life would be if at one of those crossroads you'd made a different decision, taken a different path. Where would you be now? Who would you be now?

As you contemplate your life, and the decisions you've made and slowly, you realise that there really was no one event, no single crossroad that has defined you. It's all a culmination of moments and choices and decisions. Ones you've made for yourself and ones you've let others make for you.

Looking at this newest fork in the road you decide that you will not let anyone make decisions for you anymore. You will not let them define who you are or what you will become. You are you, and you follow your own path, wherever it may lead you, even if sometimes you have to carve your own trail.

So as you stare death in the face you head off, knowing that this is the path you want to take. This is not of destinies choosing but your own, to ensure the survival of the planet. You will give up your own life to ensure her survival, and you will give it not because you must but because it is the path you have chosen.

A searing pain tears through your body you smile because you are proud of the choice you make even as you body falls limply and the world around you begins to fade.

A bright light shines, pulling you towards it, you do not resist. Paradise is your reward.

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner, which is not me.

**A/N: **My first attempt at a second person story. Thought I'd give it a try.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	2. Lips of an Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

Seeing a lone figure perched on the beach by the water, Rei allowed a small smile to spread across her face, as she proceeded to head for the person. Usagi had called earlier, asking Rei to meet her at the beach. Rei sat down next to her princess, placing an arm across her shoulders. Usagi smiled up at Rei, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rei questioned, concern lacing her voice, as Usagi had called Rei in tears after a fight with Mamoru.

"I'm better now that you're here." Rei smiled and gave the princess a reassuring squeeze.

d(O.O)b

With things the way they were Rei and Usagi would never have worked out, but Rei was okay with that. Usagi had her prince and Rei found herself in love with none other than the Goddess of Love.

Still here Rei found herself, at the crown waiting for Usagi. Rei sipped her tea patiently, thoroughly used to her princess being late. Half an hour after the time they'd agreed to meet a flustered Usagi burst through the door, eyes scanning the room for her friend. Upon spotting Rei Usagi headed over to her and plopped down. After spending a few minutes to catch her breath, the girls got up and headed off for the shopping trip they'd arranged.

With Mamoru busy studying and Minako busy with her budding singing career the two spent much of their time together.

d(O.O)b

On the verge of falling asleep Rei heard a quite vibration coming from her bedside table. She looked down at the blonde in her arms and upon seeing she was still contentedly sleeping, Rei carefully untangled herself from Minako and grabbed her phone before leaving the room. Sometimes late at night, Rei's phone would ring, always with the promise a lengthy conversation. Usagi called often, sometimes it was because of a nightmare, sometimes it was because of a fight with Mamoru or her parents and sometimes she just wanted to talk.

"You okay Princess?" Rei questioned, once she'd stepped out onto the porch.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare." The princess's sleepy voice sounded over the phone.

Sometimes it was nice to have someone who would just listen.

d(O.O)b

All the senshi had gathered together at the outers house for some dinner, provided by Makoto and Michiru, and a movie. It had been a while since all of them had been able to take time out of their busy schedules to get together, as a group. Having eaten dinner already and thoroughly enjoying themselves, the overfull senshi had converged on the living room in preparation for the movie. Rei was perched in the centre of the couch, with Minako snuggled into her right side and Usagi's legs across her lap as she rested her head in Mamoru's, who sat next to her. Rei smiled pressing her lips to the top of Minako's head.

Life was only complicated if you made it that way. For Rei life was perfect and she was content.

d(O.O)b

"You know I love you right?" Rei questioned her girlfriend. Minako smiled happily, nodding.

Rei stepped forward and embraced her girlfriend tightly, smiling warmly at her princess over Minako's shoulder. From her position by Mamoru's side, Usagi smiled back.

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or Lips of an Angel. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **Just thought I'd try my hand at conveying a story through little fragments. This came to me while listening to Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	3. Lose Yourself

**Lose yourself**

Rei smiled freely, laughing along at a joke that wasn't all that funny. It's amazing what being drunk could do to her state of mind. Haruka frowned as Rei teetered dangerously. She stepped forward to support her swaying frame.

She took the latest drink out of Rei's hand, "Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" Haruka was angry but the alcohol induced haze prevented Rei from recognising that fact.

"Do what Har . . . Harrr . . . Haruka?" Rei pulled away but Haruka kept a firm arm around her waist.

"Drink yourself sick!" Rei giggled.

"Don' worry 'bout me! I'ma big grrrl!" Giggling Rei tried to head to the bar but Haruka wouldn't have any of it and towed her out of the bar.  
>"Haru . . . I can take care of myself!" Rei was starting to get angry and she tried to pull out of Haruka's arms.<p>

"Fine! Then you can take care of yourself!" Haruka stormed off, leaving Rei outside the bar.

The girls had a big fight earlier in the night so, Rei was glad to see her go. Rei turned and headed back into the bar. Her drink count was rather low, for her. She was only up to drink number six.

At around drink nine, someone in the bar suggested a drinking game. Rei was always a fan of an excuse to drink. Things started getting really fuzzy after a little while. She stumbled out the bar at drink fifteen, for some fresh air.

"_Hey Rei! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." Usagi promptly glomped Rei. The hug left her gasping for air._

"_Hey Usa. I've missed you." Rei carefully returned the embrace._

"_Hey how 'bout we get a bit to eat so we can catch up."_

"_Always thinking about your stomach aren't you?" Usagi gave an indignant squeak, shoving Rei. She walked off toward the café just around the corner._

_Rei ran after Usagi, laughing at her friend's behaviour. The two of them ordered food from the waiter that came around. They spent the next hour catching up. Just talking, laughing and remembering. After leaving the café they walked to the park just enjoying each others company. _

_After hours just spent together, it became apparent that they were in the wee hours of the morning. "I'll see you later." Usagi smiled and embraced her friend before walking away. _

_It's then that everything begins to fade._

Rei slowly I lifted her head, groaning softly. It took her a moment to realise that she was lying on a park bench. She'd passed out shortly after she made it to the park. Despite the splitting headache Rei couldn't help but smile. She ran Haruka's words, from the night before, through her head. "Why do I do this to myself." The grin split her face from ear to ear, "I do it because when I lose myself I think of you."

**The END**

**A/N: **The _Italicized _text is Rei's dream, when she's unconscious.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner.

**A/N: **Not really happy with it but I just can't get it to cooperate, oh well. All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	4. Little Ray of Sunshine

**Little Ray of Sunshine**

I really don't think any of us understood how hard the fight for Crystal Tokyo would be. The darkness is coming, I can feel it. The past few weeks I don't think there's been a single day where we've escaped without some sort of conflict. I've been meditating in front of the fire for the last few hours just looking into the future, trying to see if the end is in sight, but all I see is darkness. The future is shrouded with darkness and at the moment I can't see a single glimmer of hope, I can't see a light at the end of the tunnel. However I refuse to stop until I've found even the smallest shred of evidence that there is still a future to fight for. I just need a small glimmer of hope . . . anything, because despite everything, I'm starting to loose hope and the darkness is now beginning to encroach on me.

**d(o.o)b**

I'm starting to get worried. The last battle was a hard one and Rei particularly, took a beating. I told the others that I'd stay with her to make sure she's alright but as soon as we arrived she went straight to the fire. It's been hours and I still haven't been able to get her to rest. I hate it when she does this. Finally stepping into the room, I decide it's time to get her to rest, no arguments.

**d(o.o)b**

Finally I can see a small light gaining strength on the horizon, a pin prick, in the all encompassing darkness. It's the smallest glimmer, but it's enough to halt the impending darkness in me.

**d(o.o)b**

She looks like she's in a bad place.

"Rei?" Placing my hand on her shoulder, I kneel down beside her and wait for a response. Slowly her eyes flutter open and the confusion is evident on her face.

**d(o.o)b**

"Usagi?" Realisation dawns on me, she is the light . . . She really is our last hope. While the world descends into darkness her light shines bright.

As darkness threatens to overcome me . . . she is my little ray of sunshine.

_A little ray of sunshine has come into the world,_

_A little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or A Little Ray of Sunshine. They belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	5. Misdirected Rage AKA Being an Ass

**Misdirected Rage (AKA Being an Ass)**

It's a nice day for a picnic. It's been ages since we've all been able to hang out together like this, even Setsuna managed to take time out of her busy schedule to join us. Heading over to the picnic table I can see Hotaru helping Makoto with the food, those two seem to have gotten quite close recently and Hotaru's taken a real interest in cooking. I'm glad, it's about time she had another hobby, besides Makoto is a brilliant cook, who better to learn from. Maybe we'll all just have a nice, peaceful day. A girl can dream, can't she?

We went through the food, there's not a scrap left, there never is when Usagi is around, stomach like a black hole that one. Told you Makoto is a brilliant cook. Of course once everyone's had their fill Usagi is quick to think of a game for everyone to play, unfortunately Usagi being Usagi, it was a game of tag. I always wonder why she insists on games that require any amount of co-ordination when she has none, but being the wonderful friends that we are we agree to play the game with a limited amount of grumbling.

After a few compulsory rounds of tag everyone begins to tire, collapsing at various points around the picnic table. Absently I notice Rei lying on her back nearby, she gives me a grin. A few minutes later Usagi plops down across Rei's stomach, which results in a fluid string of curses from the senshi of fire as well as string of friendly taunts about Usa's weight and love of food.

Peace reigns over the nine of us as we contentedly enjoy our day together at the park. But like always the peace doesn't last forever. It doesn't take long for familiar shouting to break the silence. A peaceful day with those two around was a pipe dream anyway.

They're at it again, Rei and Usagi. It's not the first time and it sure as hell won't be the last, not until Rei . . . well that's not really important I guess. I think they're fighting over Usagi's grades. Or at least that's what it started out about. With these two you can never tell, their arguments travel at warp speed and I'm not sure even Ami can keep up sometimes. However unlike most of their fights this one seems to be escalating rather fast.

"Oh, fuck you!" Rei yells.

She seems particularly angry as she turns and storms off. Usagi looks after her, confusion evident on her face as the tears begin to fall. Minako is the first one by her side, arms wrapped around Usa, telling her Rei didn't mean it, she's just stressed, she hasn't gotten enough sleep, it's that time of the month. The others are quick to follow suit.

Standing there I can't help but shake my head. We have just witness a classic example of what I like to call 'misdirected rage.' I believe the technical term is 'being an ass.' Michiru looks up from Usagi and gives me a meaning full look. With a sigh I realise that it will be my job to calm the volcanic eruption that is Mt St Hino while the others tend to the princess.

Giving Usagi a reassuring smile I head off after the most temperamental of the senshi, just glad that the prince had work today, it's always worse when he's around, he doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. I don't have to go far to find her, sitting on the grass back against a large tree, she hasn't gone far, she never does. I slowly make my way over to her, sitting down beside her. She doesn't look up, she doesn't have to, it's always me, always has been, probably always will be. That's because I'm the only one who _knows_.

"You know it really would be better if you just talked to her, instead of going through this . . . same routine every time." I really need her to see how unhealthy this is.

"It's not exactly like I can tell her!" She replies angrily, but I know her well enough to tell it's not directed at me, nor is it really anger. She's just upset and frustrated, but this is the only way she'll show it.

"Rei –" She cuts me off, standing up abruptly and turning on me.

"What do you expect me to do?" Okay, now she's angry. "Go up to her and tell her that her prince is a stupid, stuck up prick and that he doesn't deserve her, that she should turn her back on her destiny, her future, the planets future, give up the daughter she's already met and run away with me! Is that what you expect?" She's absolutely seething with fury and she's right, but –

"Rei?" Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, of fuck, this isn't good. We both turn to look at our princess, who was able to make an approach without either of us noticing.

"Fuck." Rei turns tail and runs. Usagi is about to run after her but I gently place my hand on her shoulder.

"Rei really needs some time to calm down, she's no good to anybody like this." Usagi nods, tears in her eyes.

Pursuing Rei when she's in this state is down right dangerous, but I can't help but think that something is seriously wrong.

We head back to the others and pack up the picnic items, I tell the others that Rei's run off, we all decide to meet her at the shrine. It doesn't take long to pack our belongings with everyone chipping in. Things packed we begin the walk from the park back to the shrine. We make the trip in silence, the only sound . . . our footfalls on the sidewalk. However when we arrive things are worse then any of us thought. Rei's gone, like packed bags, one way train ticket to Tokyo gone. Usagi is absolutely devastated.

Can't you see Rei? She loves you too.

**The****END**

**Disclaimer:**I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner.

**A/N:**All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
